Weekend at Diamond's/Branchception
Weekend at Diamond's/Branchception is the second episode of the fourth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Weekend at Diamond's Poppy and Branch must help a sleepy Guy Diamond pitch his new invention to Sky Toronto. Branchception Branch gets trapped in a dream in which everyone worships him. Plot Weekend at Diamond's Guy Diamond is showing off his latest idea the "Farty Party", a fanny pack-like creation that when strings are pulled produces a gust of glitter. This mimics the glitter farts of a Glitter Troll. The other Snack Pack members get executed as they play with the devices. Poppy congratulates Guy. Branch creeps out the pair with his newest hobby; ventriloquism, including a creepy hand puppet that looks just like himself. Branch gets annoyed that Poppy and Guy aren't into his act. Poppy states that she has set up a meeting with Sky Toronto so Guy can sell his idea to him. The idea of his invention becoming a household name excites him but he becomes worried about failure as Sky only gives Trolls one shot. Guy ends the party and Poppy as he needs time to prepare. Poppy states the meetings not for a week. Guy believes a week is not enough time but Poppy states you only get one shot, a rescheduling is impossible. Guy spends a week preparing and goes without sleep in an attempt to make things perfect. Finally after a weeks worth of no sleep, Guy falls asleep. Unfortunately its the day of the meeting with Sky and he is so exhausted that when Poppy comes to his pod to meet him he won't wake up. Poppy and Branch try and wake Guy up but he refuses to despite a song number. They have one hour left and Guy won't wake up, so they try to make it look like Guy is awake. Branch asks Poppy if this is another one of her over the top schemes to help her friends, and if so his not going to be a part of it. Poppy states Branch is required for his ventriloquism to act as Guy's voice which gets him on board. As the Snack Pack help Poppy and Branch they end up with Guy wearing sunglasses to hide the badly drawn eyes Satin and Chenille gave him, putting a scarf around his neck and Poppy and Branch hold him up. They arrive at Sky's Party Shop but his schedule is jam packed and Guy has to do the presentation on the go. The first part of his busy schedule is swimming, Branch talks to Sky while Poppy attempts to make Guy swim. After the swim they start the presentation but Sky wants it in his office - up the stairs. Poppy and Branch drag Guy up the stairs despite how tiring it is. When Sky asks how their doing Poppy lets go of Guy and the pair have to chase after him. At the office Poppy lets Guy's head hit the desk so hard it smashes the sunglasses revealing Satin and Chenille's badly drawn fake eyes. They begin the presentation and all goes well with Sky interested, until Poppy accidentally lets off a Farty Party into the face of Guy which finally wakes him. Sky is annoyed and almost closes the meeting but Poppy confesses to her scheme. It turns out Sky realised Guy was asleep but was testing Guy, he notes that Guy has surrounded himself with good people which makes him confident in Guy as a business partner. All goes well and Guy is happy until Sky tries to suggest a new name for the invention and Guy disproves. Episode Notes *In the original concept of Trolls Glitter Trolls produce glitter when they move as well as fart. In later versions, only farting produces glitter. Glitter Trolls are the only ones able to producer the glittery farts. *The sun and moon giving each other a handslap as they switch places is a reference to Trolls Holiday. This is one of the first references to the special to appear in the show. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Sky Toronto *Smidge *Cooper *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Fuzzbert *Satin and Chenille *Harper Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Weekend At Diamond's"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Branchception Branch is tracking a mysterious critter that has entered the area of Troll Village. He hears one of his traps go off and goes to see what it caught. It turns out to be the rest of the Snack Pack and all of them are annoyed with him for setting up traps in the "don't put your traps here zone". Poppy states they talked with Branch about his traps problem and had an intervention about it. During the meeting, Branch had also caught everyone in his traps. Branch tells Poppy that there is a new critter in the village and Poppy states that he is always finding more reasons to add village defences. As the two talk, Poppy states friends are suppose to tell their friends when their acting crazy and as Branch talks, the group tells him to get them down. Branch goes around and gets rid of the traps, annoyed he has to. As he disarms the traps, the critter his been tracking launches itself at him and he blacks out. He wakes up at his bunker and thinks the day has been a crazy dream. As he goes to check his book of strange creatures, a banging on his bunker door attracts his attention. He opens the bunker hatch to find the Trolls celebrating him which confuses him. Poppy shows him that one of his traps caught a Growl Beast, which confuses Branch as he disarmed them all. As they talk another predator is caught followed by a third. Later that day Branch's traps have caught 157 and counting traps and the entire village is adoring him. As he eats up the attention he turns to Gary and Gary talks. Inanimate objects don't talk and he realises something strange is going on. He exits to his bunker and reads his book. It turns out he was attacked by a Dream Sucker and is caught inside a dream that he cannot wake from, unless he shocks himself awake. Poppy appears and calls him smart for figuring out what is going on, while Branch is left wondering how the Snack Pack got into his bunker. They begin to sing again and praise him but this time Branch isn't having any of it. Branch demands he be let out of the dream, Poppy asks him why he would want to leave as life can be anything he wants it to be here. The Trolls can even see through Creek's manipulation. Cooper also shows that reality can be manipulated to how he wants it to be. Branch still resists because these are not his friends. The dream Snack Pack attempts to trap Branch in a never ending hug but he realises he can just fly away and thus does. In order to shock himself awake he realises he must do something dramatic, he drops Gary despite Gary pleading with him. Branch wakes up and pulled the Dream Sucker off him. It escapes and Poppy shows up to apologise as though she doesn't always agree with him she values him. Branch asks her if she would eat a drum for him and she asks him if he is crazy, thus proving it is not a dream. Branch gives her a hug and states that for real these is a dangerous critter on the loose. The episode ends with it being revealed the critters next victim Biggie who is trapped in a world of Mr. Dinkles. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Fuzzbert *Creek Other *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Episode Ranking How good was "Branchception"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes